Waiting for Father Christmas
by Binks95
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Dumbledore household and Albus Dumbledore is sat up waiting for the elusive Father Christmas. His friend, Gellert Grindelwald, who is staying for the holidays, keeps him company.


The room was warm, and heavy with the scent of pine. A fire crackled and snapped in the hearth, brightening the dark room; and sat in front of it, smiling happily, was Albus Dumbledore. He gleefully watched the flames dance, casting their warmth over him. A gentle sigh escaped his lips. Christmas was, without question, the best time of the year.  
"Albus?"  
The young man looked behind him to see his good friend, Gellert Grindelwald stood at the bottom of the staircase.  
"Good evening," Albus smiled.  
"Why are you down here so late?"  
"Waiting for Father Christmas, of course," Albus replied simply. He spotted a beautifully wrapped parcel in Gellert's arms. "Who's that for?"  
Gellert shrugged, "Oh, no one." He placed the parcel underneath the large Christmas tree and then joined Albus by the fire. "Do you do this every year?"  
Albus chuckled. "Yes, but as of yet I have not been able to meet that elusive man. I always fall asleep. However, this year I am determined to stay awake."  
"What about when you do meet him? What will happen then?"  
"I'll have to find a new hobby."  
Gellert smiled, "With that beard you've got going on there people will start to think you are Father Christmas."  
"I grew it to keep my chin warm during these cold months," Albus replied, twiddling a strand between his fingers. "I'll shave as soon as spring comes around."  
"Don't, I think it suits you," Gellert replied. "Makes you look... wiser."  
Albus gave him a questioning look before turning back to the fire, "If you say so."  
There was a soft silence where the two sat completely still, enjoying each other's company. It was times like these that Albus cherished the most because he knew that Gellert would soon be off again, back to his home country. Some days he considered asking his good friend to stay and live with him, but he knew Aberforth would not allow it and he would be a fool to go against his brother, especially with his 'wayward' reputation.  
Albus yawned and then shook his head violently to stop himself from nodding off. Gellert watched him, slightly fascinated and in complete admiration of the young man's determination. In the back of his mind, however he was questioning the existence of Father Christmas and was sure he wasn't real... but he didn't want to upset Albus.  
As if Albus could read his mind, he said, "I'm pretty sure he exists... If I wasn't I wouldn't stay up this late..." he yawned and stretched.  
"Maybe he does, Albus, but don't you think it would be better to leave him to his work than try and strike a conversation with him in the middle of it?" It was Gellert's cheap shot at trying to get Albus to bed so he wouldn't be disappointed. Albus instead seemed to stiffen, almost protesting against Gellert's comment.  
"I don't wish to distract him, I just wish to see him..." he said, matter-of-factly. Gellert sighed and just stared at Albus, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He noticed the young man's eyes fluttering shut then violently opening again, trying desperately to stay awake. Gellert smiled to himself. This man really did push himself too hard sometimes... even for silly things like this...  
There were a few moments silence where Gellert and Albus just stared into the fire, listening to the soft crackling as if it had something really interesting to say.  
Gellert could feel himself starting to dose off... he leant back a bit and closed his heavy eyes. He should probably go back up to bed soon. But he didn't want to leave Albus alone to wait for Father Christmas.  
He jumped violently at the sound of the clock chiming twelve and sighed, stretching.  
"Albus, I'm going to go to..." he stopped. Albus had fallen asleep. His chin was resting against his chest and his arms had gone completely limp. A soft snoring was emanating from him, making Gellert chuckle.  
He stood up and pretty much dragged Albus into an armchair. The deeply sleeping man lay limp against the arm of the chair, head tilted back, mouth slightly agape. For a while Gellert just looked at the sleeping Albus and then he smiled and placed a kiss on his friend's cheek.  
"Merry Christmas, Albus," he whispered.  
Gellert began to head upstairs, stopping to look at the present he had placed under the tree earlier that evening. There was a tag on it with Albus Dumbledore written across in spirally, gold writing.  
"He's going to love what I got for him..." Gellert said.  
Suddenly there was snap behind him and Gellert stiffened. On the wall he could see the shadow of someone moving around and he could hear the scuffling of feet.  
Could it be?  
He spun round only to see an empty room, save for Albus in the armchair. Gellert sighed.  
"Of course it wasn't..." he said, shaking his head. "I must be seeing things."  
He turned back to the tree again and gasped. Several new presents had appeared under its branches. Gellert rubbed his eyes and looked again, mouth agape. He blinked a few times then shook his head again and began to walk up the stairs.  
"No... No, definitely not him..."


End file.
